


I Came Too Late

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Why? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Harm to Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: God, if you’re there, do you see what you’ve done?You created man in your own image–so are we undueOrare you so cold-hearted and cruel, too?





	I Came Too Late

I saw a dead girl in the street mud,  
Her reddish hair glued with blood  
Which flowed slowly with the rain  
Down the slope, into the drain,  
Drip by drip and vein by vein…  
Her arms entwined, her rib cage crushed,  
Her eyes gouged out, her small skull smashed,  
Her tail in shreds of fur.  
My vision was just one big blur  
‘Cause I came too late to save her.  
  
I found a boy’s carcass by the tree.  
Looked like he tried to break free  
Off the sturdy rope that held his neck,  
But he was just a starving wreck,  
Who’d once followed someone’s every beck.  
His eyes bled with dark red blood,  
As though he was hit too hard,  
But it seemed so much like tears…  
Just like all the lives I’ve missed,  
I came too late to save his.  
  
I came across a bag of lost babies:  
Brothers and sisters burn together in Hades.  
I could almost hear their mommy wailing,  
She saw her children tossed off the railing  
By the same hand that’d been feeding her daily.  
I only wondered what killed them first:  
Starvation, cold, suffocation or thirst?  
Whoever did this should’ve burned in flares–  
All these lives lost, but no one cares;  
And I came too late to save theirs.  
  
I just feel angry and doleful and dismayed  
That all those lives have been betrayed.  
Why for some people is it so much fun  
To hurt a creature? When has this begun?  
God, if you’re there, do you see what you’ve done?  
You created man in your own image–so are we undue  
Or are you so cold-hearted and cruel, too?  
Humans are so wrongful, so vicious and cussed,  
The world we created is sick and unjust  
And I feel I came too late to save _us_.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this one. Also pretty old. Try not to cry, the next one is worse.


End file.
